The Gaiane Brothers
by Sanumarox123
Summary: Stevie Wenham is the new girl at Brewster Academy. She meets Zander Danvers, the 'it' guy, and she can tell that there's something different about him. Justin Collins doesn't help matters. He's always warning her to stay away from 'The Gaiane Brothers'. Then something happens. Will Stevie figure out what's happening? Or will she join the casualites...? Read to find out! ON HIATUS!
1. Preview

**Sooo my new story!**

**Just the beginning!**

**It will be like The Covenant but will have the How to Rock characters and personalities… sometimes. **

**Stevie Wenham:** Lillith- Woman of the Night. Zander Danvers's 'girlfriend' like friend. The new girl who doesn't know (at first) that the new people she met at Brewster Academy are not normal. At least, only some of them. The main female protagonist. Pretty, and is quite smart. She uses her music and common sense to defeat Justin with Zander.

**Zander Danvers:** Peta- Fire. The main male protagonist. He is the Gaiane Brothers's leader. Has the most strength and magic powers. The boy who has every girl after him. He appears very mysterious, but slowly grows warmer towards people. He can use fire to any expense.

**Justin Collins**: Niamh- champion. The main antagonist. One of the 5 Gaiane brothers, but he wants Zander's powers. He also wants Stevie, and will do anything to get her. He will go to everything to achieve his goal, even if it means killing and hurting people. Appears nice and charming on the outside, but is really dark and power-hungry on the inside. Has every power except for fire. His most famous power is to kill with scorpions.

**Nelson Parry**: Edana, Little Fiery One. Zander's secondhand, and has the power to use fire against anything. Like Zander's power, just not as strong and doesn't have as many elements. One of the 5 Brothers.

**Kevin Garwin: **Badria- Moonlike. Has the power to control the moon. And light. One of the 5 Brothers.

**Dean Simms: **Storm- Tempest, Storm. Has the ablility to control storms and can foretell the future. One of the 5 Brothers.

**Kacey Tunney**: Stevie's roommate… Dean's girlfriend. Has no idea whatsoever about all that's happening behind her back. Is one of Justin's victims… she wanted to go out with Justin but then decided to stay true to Dean.

**And I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**~A**

**Apparently it didn't come up (all of it) so I had to delete the story and start again.**

**The first chapter will not be up till at least next Friday. Sorry. :(**

**For any of those people who haven't seen The Covenant before, it's about:**

An ancient secret threatens to unleash the powers of darkness on a group of modern prep school students when the sole survivor of a cursed bloodline returns to lay claim to the powers denied to him centuries ago in a supernatural teen thriller from director Renny Harlin and screenwriter J.S. Cardone. The story begins in 1692, when five families from the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts formed a covenant of silence that would forever protect their remarkable powers. One family went too far, though, and as a result of their transgression they were forever banished from the land. Flash forward to the new millennium and the four Sons of Ipswich are now the student elite at the prestigious Spenser Academy. Bound by their sacred ancestry and sworn to silence, these four teens share a secret so remarkable that it has served to protect their families for hundreds of years. The past has a way of coming back when you least expect it though, and when the fifth Son of Ipswich returns seeking to harness the powers denied him in the past, the battle is on to ensure the safety of The Covenant and lay the one descendent who threatens to reveal their secret to rest once and for all.

**The plot of mine will mainly be…**

_Stevie Wenham is the new girl at Brewster Academy, a private school in California. She meets Zander Danvers, the 'it' guy, and she can tell that there's something different about him. When he hangs out with the rest of his brothers, the 5 Gaiane Brothers, as everyone call them, they always disappear into the house just down the street from the Academy. Then there's Justin Collins, also one of the Brothers, who has decided to take Stevie under his wing and show her around the school, even though he's new too. He tells Stevie that the Brothers have a secret circle, and they have to discuss private things. Things that are beyond her imagination, he says. But that doesn't stop her from falling for Zander, even though everyone warns her it's not right. _

_Then something horrible happens to Kacey Tunney, Stevie's bunkmate. One by one, every student lands in the hospital, until there are only the 5 Brothers and Stevie left. Who could be doing all those horrible things? _

_There is only one answer: one of the Brothers. And Stevie will go to anything to figure out who is doing the casualties. _

_Will Stevie figure out who is the enemy, or will she become a victim too? _

_There are many questions, but not enough answers._

_Follow Stevie through the most trying year of her life…_

_Will she be the one to save everyone? Or will she die?_

**Wow. I'm horrible at plots. Please… I know I am. **

**I hope that you guys will enjoy it!**

**~Allysa**


	2. Prologue

**Okay so people got on my case for only posting the preview to this story. I get your reasons, BUT I DID NOT EVEN POST THAT UP! **

**Lucy, next time I see you…**

**Anyway.**

**Here's to the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, nightmares, or How to Rock. Unfortunately. **

_Flashback: _

_Stevie was surrounded by fire, fire everywhere. People were shouting. She tried to say something, to comfort the person next to her who was crying, but she couldn't move her mouth. She couldn't move her arms either. Or anything. She lifted her head, but the movement tired her so much that she just dropped her head back onto the flat surface she was on. _

"_No, Stevie! Don't go! I need you!" the voice next to her protested, shaking her. A finger poked her left eye open a bit, and she saw a blurry of colors. _

_When the finger left her eye, everything sunk into a dark pit. There was red everywhere, and suddenly, everything turned light. Light as the sun; hurting every part of her as if she were on fire._

_Fire. The cause of this. And then everything came back._

_She opened her eyes, and sat up. And what she saw made her bones freeze. _

_It was hell all over again._

Stevie Wenham sat up in her dark room, her heart pounding from the nightmare she'd had so many times before. She sat like that, her body frigid even though the night was warm, and tried to calm down. As her breathing slowed, she could hear the steady breathing of the person next to her. He'd been there for her, through and through.

She laid down again, snuggling into the warmth of the bed.

"Nightmares can't repeat themselves again in a night, right?" she thought to herself. "I'll just get myself ready for tomorrow night tomorrow."

Stevie had gotten used to that she would have that dream every night for the rest of her life a long time ago.

Now all she had to do was live with it.

**A/N: Okay. That was a lame prologue. Just **XxMockingjay'sliveineveryoneXx **suggested that I start with a nightmare, and I took that idea.**

**Thanks again, Lupe!**

**Hope you liked it… even if I didn't.**

**The first chapter will be up soon. Today, if I can eat fast enough.**

**R&R please!**

**~Allysa**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**So. Chapter 1. **

**This chapter is kind of confusing, sorry. And lame. I did it at like 1AM last night. I won't be on FF for like a week starting tomorrow. I have to go home and then pack my stuff there and then get ready to move across the country.**

**It gets better throughout the process.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, The Covenant, Am Track trains, train stations, California, or iPods.**

**Oh, and a word of advice: Never give your twin your stories copies, and the new ones. She'll do horrible stuff with them.**

**Sorry you guys had to wait so long!**

**Chapter 1**

Stevie Wenham stared out the window of her train, watching as the different shades of green whizzed by. She checked her phone again for what seemed like the fifth time in the past 10 minutes to see if her best friend Marie had texted her back. Nothing. But there hadn't been any responses ever since she got on the four-hour train ride. The Am Track train, to be exact. Who knew Am Track train ran through

Stevie was going to arrive at Brewster Train Station in exactly 5 minutes, according to the announcer person, and she still had no idea where to go when she got there.

Her mom had been no help; she'd just tied Stevie's curly brown hair in a bun and kissed her head, wishing her daughter a good year. Her father hadn't even bothered to come out of the car the night before; he just sent in Stevie's two younger brothers, Scott and Dylan, **(A/N: TEEN WOLF!) **to say good-bye.

Her parents had divorced 9 years before, when she was 8.

Stevie sighed, leaning back in her seat while admiring the charm bracelet Marie had given her before sending her off onto the train. Marie had been the only one to come with her here; Stevie didn't have her own driving license, and no one else had time to drive her.

"Remember to pick up a few boys for me, your dear old friend, who'll be waiting for you when you get back from hell." Marie had whispered when she'd given Stevie bracelet.

Stevie had just rolled her eyes and hugged her best friend tightly. It was hard to hold back the tears, but she knew that Marie wouldn't like crying. Then she'd leaned over the passenger's window and kissed her golden retriever, Pootja, goodbye.

The train stopped during her thinking and the announcer said, "We have arrived at Brewster Train Station, most famous as BTS. Thank you for traveling with us, and we hope you enjoyed your ride. The exit is on the left side."

The red, newly painted, automatic doors opened and a flurry of voices came in through it. Stevie sighed, for what seemed to be like the millionth time today, and stuffed her iPod and phone into her carry-on and stepped off the train.

A dash of warm air and she had to shade her eyes because of the brightness; the train had tinted windows, and because it was early morning (6AM) when the train took off there were no lights on.

So, thanks to the sudden blindness, Stevie couldn't see anything for a few seconds. Some people bumped into her and said sorry, but others just ignored the girl and hurried off, muttering something about not being proper and such. A few boys whistled at her and called her pretty names, but she just ignored them and walked on.

A real nice first impression of California, right?

When she reached the first bench in the shade that she could find, she sank into it thankfully. She flipped her 'Klassy Sunglasses' **(I looked up 'cool sunglasses' up and I looked at the one I though Stevie would wear. I didn't want to do Aviator sunglasses because a lot of writers use that, so yeah. Real original, huh? :) ) **on and laid her head back, ignoring the hard surface. Stevie had to wait until a fellow student came to get her and bring her to her new school.

5 minutes passed, nothing. 10 minutes, nothing still. Stevie checked her watch, getting impatient with the waiting she had to endure for everything. The crowds began to thin out after a half hour.

Finally, after about 40 minutes of waiting, someone cleared their throat in front of Stevie.

"Hmm?" the girl with sunglasses on asked as she opened her eyes a bit and lifted the ray of her sunglasses up. She gasped.

"Are you Stevie?"

**Sooo… how'd you like it? I have to go, it's really late, but review and tell me your thoughts!**

**~A**


End file.
